sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Búho/Muwan
"Búho/Muwan" is the third episode of the first season of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' third episode overall. Synopsis The M.C. alliances are tested and the Galindo family adopts unconventional methods. Plot The episode opens with a look at Adelita and the rebel camp in broad daylight. For good measure, we also see Galindo and Emily’s son before a fleet of Hummers are roaring towards them. Not surprisingly, the guys are Galindo’s associates and are heavily armed. Even though Adelita is not lacking in firepower herself, it seems that she had a heads up they were coming and the Rebels are at an entirely different camp. At the makeshift Rebel camp, EZ coddles Emily’s son when he gets upset, while Galindo’s associate sees a piñata at the abandoned campsite. After he cracks it open, he gets a cryptic note from the Rebels along with a Day of the Dead skull with a boy’s name on it. While meeting with the Mayans about a business matter with the Chinese, Galindo is informed about the unsuccessful raid on the Rebel camp and is given the skull. But Galindo’s right-hand man thanks Mayans leader Marcus Alvarez for all their help. But the Rebels aren’t just playing with piñatas, as they have released another viral video that really rattles Emily. After helping some customers, Felipe Reyes sees Agent Jimenez sitting outside his shop and the two chat. After exchanging pleasantries, he gives Felipe a new contact number that can be used 24 hours a day. Felipe also notices a truck staked outside the shop and nonchalantly goes inside. Later, Felipe sees the van leave and he goes inside before switching the store sign to closed. Speaking of EZ, Angel tells his brother that he knows the thing with Emily’s son must be hard, but he can’t let it affect what they’re up to. He also apologies for temporarily forgetting the situation in the past (this is a reference to the vague situation with EZ and Emily’s unborn son). But it is revealed that EZ got in a gunfight in the past. While Emily feels powerless and frustrated at her situation, her mother in law feels that what is happening to their family is karma over her own son disappearing. Galindo comes home and sees how upset Emily is and knows that she is aware he misled her. At the same time, his main enforcer and some associates bust into a house and hold some local hoodlums at gunpoint. They are subsequently rounded up and put in the back of a truck. One of them is brought to Galindo for an interrogation. After acknowledging he knows who Galindo is, Galindo “baptizes” the young man into his cartel by briefly cutting open his (the young man’s) hand and rubbing a smear of blood on his (Galindo’s) own cheek. Later after the young man leaves, his enforcer teases him that he should not do that because who knows what diseases the young man has. The Mayans all arrive at a Native American Casino for a heroin deal with the Chinese. After some quick chat, Bishop makes a deal with one of the Chinese, while the rest of the Mayans enjoy the casino. EZ chats with a waitress in Spanish who reveals that some of the jerks at the bar are local cops. When one of them goads EZ, he doesn’t respond because one of the Mayans signals to not do a thing. But the Mayans all watch silently. After most of the Mayans go to a meeting with the Chinese and some other American distributors, Emily and her mother in law go to the town square where the food truck vendors were burned and walk around. The two talk and apparently Miguel’s mother wanted a different life for her son. She also acknowledges that Emily did the right thing by following her instincts and coming to the town square. Perhaps she is onto something, as nearby Adelita picks up another young person in need of help. Because of the trouble with the Rebels, the Chinese and other distributors are worried about their shipments. But they are reassured by the Mayans that their business is secure. Drinks are poured to celebrate a new partnership and the end of traitors. In response to the latter, one of the Chinese is shot by the Mayans. While heading out, the Mayans see the cop that harassed EZ and encourages him to deal with “unfinished business.” When EZ replies that the guy is a cop, he is assured that not in that particular casino. In response, EZ punches the cop while the rest of the Mayans watch approvingly. But this drudges up memories for him, as it seems EZ’s past gunfight was with a cop as well. Felipe goes home and digs out an old tool chest containing an assortment of guns. Later, he surprises the guy who was following him and finds that it’s a guy working with Jimenez. He is displeased with the way they’ve handled the situation and thinks they’re about to get EZ killed. When informed that the guy was keeping an eye out for Felipe’s protection, the old butcher responds that he doesn’t need a babysitter. A sentiment that Jimenez’s colleague immediately agrees with. EZ returns to his father’s house and where Felipe is watching a documentary on the Vietnam War. After putting some cash inside a red duffel bag with other wads of cash, EZ and Felipe have a beer together. Later, Angel also comes home in search of food. Also having a beer is Marcus and Bishop. When Bishop asks why he didn’t want Marcus to tell the men about the hit on the Chinese associate, Marcus replies that they don’t know how the Samoan knew all the details and he is still suspicious. Before going to bed, Galindo informs Emily that he knows where she went today and apologizes for their situation. While the new young man at the Rebel camp is told he is safe there, EZ and Angel fall asleep in their father’s living room. Noticing this, he puts a blanket on top of both of them before going to bed himself. Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Luisa 'Adelita' Espina *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez Guest Stars *Maurice Compte as Kevin Jimenez *Tony Plana as Devante *Vincent 'Rocco' Vargas as Gilberto 'Gilly' Lopez *Frankie Loyal as Hank 'Tranq' Loza *Gino Vento as Nestor Oceteva *Ada Maris as Dita Galindo *Bryant Romo as Police Officer *J. LaRose as Adam *Alexander Bedria as Santiago Martin Heimler Co-Stars *Melany Ochoa as Mini *Salvador Chacon as Pablo *Eric Aude as White Security NA *Clint Jung as Michael Chen *George Tsai as Yong Suen *Peter Kim as Jimmy Yen *Ava Ticotin as Bartender *Diego Olmedo as Andres *Gilberto Ortiz as Bala *Gloria Laino as Eldery Woman *Rick Cramer as Gabe *Gary Kraus as Lenny *Moises Chavez as Young Rebel Man *Alondra Delgado as Young Rebel Woman *Tom Billett as Injured Cop *Priscela Izquierdo as Rebel Teacher Uncredited Temple meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Deaths *(Unnamed police officer) - Shot by EZ (flashback). *Jimmy Yen - Shot in the back of the head by Bishop. Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia *''"Búho"'' is Spanish for "Owl", and "Muwan" is a month in the Haab calendar represented by an owl hieroglyph. *Owls vary in their symbolic nature, but are often associated with darkness, wisdom, and the pursuit of truth. The Yucatec Maya translation of "Muwan" means "the moan bird", and is thought to represent death. *The telephone number DEA agent Kevin Jimenez gives Felipe Reyes, 310-369-4951, was the former telephone number to the Teller-Morrow Garage. The telephone number, when dialed in real-life, features a cryptic prerecording of Gemma Teller Morrow, thanking the caller for calling the garage, before proceeding to say that "nobody's here to take your call" because "we're all fucking dead". Featured Music Gallery Images Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Episodes